PBA game fans goes nationwide on IBC
October 1, 2012 It is a first on Philippine TV, and for basketball fans and for the sport. Coming off a banner year, which saw the PBA post record numbers all around--ticket sales, franchise profits, TV ratings, you name it--the 2012-13 PBA Philippine Cup (which you can watch on IBC 13) got to be their number one source of income. PBA goes live nationwide ratings on the Kapinoy network IBC-13. Also, the Sports5 provided PBA on TV5, which airs monthly, while airs every four-times a week on sports channel AKTV and Hyper, and news channel AksyonTV to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people. The head office of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC-13) will have more aggressive for surging ahead in the ratings has received reports from all its provincial relay stations that basketball fans have facilities for their allowing telecast the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) games and more programs from continuing to prevent IBC's provincial and relay stations. Also, sequestered TV network IBC is now a No.3 behind the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA, according to the survey of Kantar Media. Added that things are looking up for the company as non-primetime sales for programs aired before 5 pm to 12 midnight slot doubled, creative content has been adding P6 million a month to the company's revenues by presenting a different program every night, promising a line-up of captivating new shows with its diverse genres to the PBA board. Compromise the PBA, and they might compromise their own revenue. Quality, fan-based broadcasting Viva courtesy of your Kapinoy from IBC-13.  Once again, the broadcast partner for the upcoming PBA season is Viva Sports (or IBC 13) and Sports5 (or AKTV), and because the broadcasting changes introduced by IBC-13 were met positively, fans can expect to feel more love from Viva Sports manager Ronnie Nathanielsz and his crew of play-by-play commentators, game analysts, reporters, and production staff that PBA commissioner Chito Salud is beaming with optimism when asked about the future of Asia's first professional basketball league, talent-wise, at the September 26 PBA pre-season press conference to the trade industry through an event attended by more than 3,000 movers and shakers from the advertising business as well as the stars from the network’s upcoming programs. Channel 13 airs the PBA games bought by Viva Sports, through a new blocktime sales agreement which gives the government-sequestered station P11 million per month with IBC Channel 13 for making gaining viewership in posing a challenge to the established shows of rival networks. IBC-13 has acquired the rights to air the Philippines' premier professional basketball league. The PBA games will air on primetime on IBC-13 airing schedule with only one game is 8-9:30 p.m. every Wednesday and Friday, 4-6 p.m. every Saturday and 3:30-7:30 p.m. every Sunday. With its four-times-a-week primetime schedule, the PBA games will effectively be the core of IBC-13's programming. The network said that aside from the PBA games which it promises to turn into more exciting, feel-good viewing, IBC-13 will reinvent its top-rating primetime shows The Weakest Link (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, 8:30 p.m.), DMZ-TV (Saturday, 6 p.m.) Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday, 7 p.m. and Sunday, 9 p.m.), Happy TODAS (Saturday, 9 p.m.) and Born to be a Star (Sunday, 7:30 p.m.) which helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings, while introduce their drama series such as Viva-produced dramas Esperanza (Monday to Friday, 9:30 to 10 p.m.), the primetime romantic drama series and Dear Heart (Saturday, 8 p.m.) a teen drama anthology series; and introducing the first primetime drama series of IBC called 5 Girls and Daddy (Monday to Friday, 7;30 to 8 p.m.), a light family drama series focusing on their family values. It has also the news programs Express Balita moved to its 6:30 p.m. timeslot intend to dominate TV Patrol and 24 Oras, and Ronda Trese aired at 11 p.m., as well as the children's programs Sesame Street, Barney & Friends and KapinoyLand (Monday to Friday, 4 p.m.), the daily noontime variety show Lunch Break (Monday to Saturday, 12 noon) and the showbiz talk show Showbiz Star (Saturday, 3 p.m.). Showing the Viva Tagalog movies on weekend primetime slot: Viva Box Office (Saturday, 10 p.m.) and the swash-buckling Pinoy action movies Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday, 10 p.m.). Under Canoy, IBC-13 is gearing itself to challenging the supremacy of the two dominant networks ABS-CBN and GMA. He has allocated millions to maximize the signal quality and reach of IBC-13 and upgrade its technical facilities. He is expected to allocate as much for its programming. Del Rosario owns the movie outfit Viva Films and Video City, and also Viva Vintage, the outfit contracted by the PBA beginning in 2000, to air the basketball games as well as its new PBA talents. This proposed new schedule is win-win for Viva and one sided against the PBA. Teleseryes are being produced in such high numbers that TV networks often run out of actors to cast. Channels 2 and 7 air an average of five teleseryes at night, with four more in the afternoon. IBC-13 intends to beef up its new primetime programming in the coming months, more sponsors now line up for advertising spots. Besides showcasing veteran talents like James Yap, Arwind Santos, Gary David, LA Tenorio, and Mark Caguioa, heralded rookies from the 2012 PBA draft are set to make their respective debuts this new season. The changes, Viva Sports said, are necessary to counteract the growing opposition posed by the soap operas and game shows being aired by other networks during the nightcap of the league's usual doubleheader. Also, the single game days are projected to help boost Channel 13's own game shows produced by the network itself. The PBA's executive committee will meet tomorrow to discuss Viva's proposals. Their decision is expected to be handed down well before the opening of the league's 2012-13 season last September 30. PBA tickets range from P150 to P350 while venue rentals vary from P20,000 to P35,000 or a percentage of the gate, whichever is higher. Many PBA talents and production people said one-game weekday matches may not sit well with PBA fans, these games feature crowd favorites, like Barangay Ginebra Kings, Globalport Batang Pier, Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters, San Mig Coffee Mixers, Petron Blaze Boosters, San Miguel, Air21 Express, Rain or Shine Elasto Painters, Meralco Bolts, Alaska Aces and Barako Bull Energy Cola. PBA commissioner Chito Salud, welcomed the coming of the PBA because the biggest players, who will use to air the PBA's home station. 'Total of IBC-13 Programs' Local Shows (total of 35) :13 of IBC News and Current Affairs (5 newscasts/4 current affairs/4 public service) :Magandang Umaga Ba? :Express Balita :Ronda Trese :IBC Headliners :Express Balita Weekend :Pulsong Pinoy :Linawin Natin :Good Take :Biyaheng Langit :Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Snooky :Bitag :Health Line :3 of Local Educational (2 cultural shows/1 children show) :Tipong Pinoy :Cooltura :KapinoyLand :14 of Local Entertainment (3 primetime dramas/1 comedy/2 game shows/1 reality show/2 variety shows/3 talk shows/2 local movies/1 lifestyle) :5 Girls and Daddy :Esperanza (co-produced by Viva Television) :Dear Heart (co-produced by Viva Television) :Happy TODAS :The Weakest Link :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :Born to be a Star (co-produced by Viva Television) :Lunch Break :DMZ-TV :Joey & Teysi :Noel @ Late Night :Showbiz Star :Viva Box Office (Viva Films) :Sunday Sinemaks (Viva Films) :Chinatown TV :4 of Sports Programs (from Viva Sports) :PBA :Kamao Kontra Kamao :The Main Event :Donaire Flashback International Programs (total 20 imports) :4 Children's Programs :Sesame Street :Bear in the Big Blue House :Art Attack :Barney & Friends :6 Animated Series :Polly Pocket :PopPixie :Totally Spies! :Winx Club :Lalaloopsy :Barbie :3 Japanese Animes :Crayon Shin-chan :Kirarin :Cyborg Kurochan :Sports :NBA :2 Telenovelas :Mar de Amor :Maria Isabel :4 of Korean Entertainment (3 Korean dramas/1 Korean reality) :Wife Returns :Romance Town :I Need Romance :2NE1-TV